Together Forever
by Westbrook87
Summary: Edward comes back after he decides to leave Bella. I suck at summaries, but I hate twilight, so I decided to write this. It's better than the filth you all usually write about. P.S.: I'm a flamer/troll.


**Together Forever**

**by Westbrook87**

Bella shivered as she walked to her car. She glanced nervously around her driveway. She climbed into the driver's seat and looked for her keys. No dice.

"I could've sworn I had them," she muttered. Sighing, she started to trudge back to her house.

Before she got one leg out of the driver's compartment, she heard a male voice behind her say, "Hello, Bella."

She shrieked in surprise and leapt out of the car.

"Edward!" she cried. "I—I thought—you said—"

"I know what I said," he whispered. He slowly exited the car, his gaze never leaving hers. "And I'm so, so sorry. I'll never leave you again, my love." He embraced her.

Bella struggled to move. "Edward, you said we needed to be apart. For my safety."

"It was the biggest mistake I ever made," he said. "You'll forgive me, I'm sure." His arms tightened like an icy cage.

"Edward!" Bella snapped. "Let go of me!"

Edward flinched and let go, taking a step back. All expression vanished from his face.

Bella took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "Edward," she began. "You said that I should move on with my life. That the important thing was for me to be happy."

He shook his head. "I love you," he said, insistence coloring his voice. "I'll be everything you need." He began to walk forward.

"My dad," Bella said quickly. "He—he'll want to know you're back." And he won't be happy, she added silently. She stopped as she saw Edward's expression.

"Edward?" she squeaked.

He turned away with a regretful face. "Forgive me."

Bella tried not to bolt.

"I was upset, you see," Edward said in a colorless voice. "I realized what a terrible mistake I made, and how foolish I was. I came in your room, like always."

A chill crept down Bella's spine. "Oh?"

"You weren't there," he whispered. "I searched everywhere, and you weren't there." He sighed. "I did see Charlie. He was quite...upset."

"Charlie!" Bella exclaimed. "What did you do to dad?"

The regretful mask slipped back on Edward's pale face. "He was in the way of our love," he murmured. "But don't worry, Bella. He'll never get between us again."

Bella's world shook. "What?" she croaked.

Edward continued, oblivious. "I visited Renée as well. She didn't like the idea of us running away together. But don't worry, I took care of that for you. No one will ruin our happiness."

Bella saw red.

This monster had killed—has murdered—her family. And there was nothing she could do about it. She shook in sudden grief and anger.

"And when I turn you," Edward said, his voice less than a whisper. "We'll be together. Forever."

Bella hung her head, but inside she was boiling with rage. Right now, she was helpless. I swear, she promised silently. My first act as a vampire will be to kill him. She licked her lips.

Edward turned around, and Bella could see a coil of gleaming wire in his hands.

Bella swallowed nervously and asked, "What are you doing, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said slowly. "But I can't have you make the same mistake as me. I'll make it as painless as possible, I promise."

Then he was on her, pinning her to the ground with one arm. Bella was completely at his mercy.

"Edward!" she shouted. "What—"

He wrapped the wire around her leg, above the knee. "I'm sorry, but this has to be done when you are human." Edward kissed her hair. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Edward! Please, stop!"

His hands clutched each side of the wire as it wrapped her thigh, and Bella suddenly knew his intention.

"No! Please—"

Edward closed his eyes. "I love you," he said.

Bella screamed.

**A/N: I hate twilight, and all of you people who love twilight. (though it is my secret obsession) So since I can write better than most of you, and all you twilight freaks write about pointless trash, I thought that I'd post this story to show you how to actually write. Leave a review, since my work is soooooo awesome.**


End file.
